emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Cain Dingle
Cain Dingle is a character in Emmerdale. He first appeared in Episode 2674 (30th March 2000) at Butch Dingle's funeral. Cain is the local hardman and has bullied and beaten his way through life during his time in Emmerdale. From woman beating to arson, Cain has done it all. He has become one the the shows most popular characters of today. Cain ended up fighting for his life soon in December 2011 when someone wreaked revenge on him for his villainous ways. The attacker was his own father Zak Dingle. Since then cain has softened slightly, but is no sponge (laughs out loud). He is now dating farmers widow Moira Barton. He is played by actor Jeff Hordley. Backstory Cain Dingle was born on the 30th November 1974 after his married mother Faith, who was married to Shadrach Dingle, had an affair with Zak Dingle in early 1974. Shadrach bought Cain up thinking he was his natural son, unaware that he was his uncle all along. In early 1989, 14 year old Cain had a fling with his own cousin Charity and they had a daughter Debbie in October 1989 who was given up for fostering. Years later, in March 2000 Cain heard of his cousin Butch Dingle's death in a bus crash in the village and decided to attend his funeral. 2000-2006 Cain Dingle was first seen at the funeral of his cousin Butch. Cain blamed Chris Tate for the death as one of his lorries was faulty and it crashed into the bus Butch was on. Cain made advances on Ollie Reynolds as a revenge tactic for thinking Angie was also responisibe for Butch's death. He then has sex with Ollie, pushes her grandad down some stairs and causes Angie to lose her job. Cain and Angie plan to rob a Tate Haulage truck and escape together but Angie sets Cain up, wanting him out of her life, but she sustains fatal injuries in a car crash instead. Cain begs her to tell him that she loves him, but she tells him how much she loves her children. Cain found that his cousin Charity was seeing Chris Tate so Cain broke into and attacked them. Later on Paddy Kirk and Emily foster young Debbie Jones, who befriends the Dingles and Debbie shows Cain a picture of her biological mother and thanks to Sam, Cain realises that Charity is Debbie's birth mother and he is Debbie's father. Cain blackmails Charity, threatening to tell Chris. Charity tells Chris and she spends time with Cain as a family. This leads to Cain and Charity rekindling their affair but Chris cathes them and discovering he has an inoperable and fatal brain tumor, gets revenge by framing Charity for his murder. Cain and Debbie leave the village but return so Cain can clear his name and confess his love for Charity but she finally dumps him on realising that she can't live with him, while on bail due to her pregnancy. After Charity's conviction for murder is quashed, she moves on to. In September 2006 Cain 2009- Cain returned to Emmerdale in April 2009 to support his daughter Debbie Dingle who was on remand fo r killing Shane Doyle. Memorable info Family FATHER Zak Dingle MOTHER Faith Dingle SIBLINGS Chastity Spencer (Half sister) GRANDFATHERS Jedediah Dingle GRANDMOTHERS Peg Dingle SPOUSES Charity Sharma (Formerly) CHILDREN Debbie Dingle, Kyle Wyatt GRANDCHILDREN Sarah Sugden Jr, Jack Sugden Jnr (or Dingle) Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2000. Category:Dingle family. Category:Emmerdale bad boys. Category:Emmerdale businessmen. Category:Mechanics. Category:1974 births.